


Fireflies Stuck in the Big Bluish-Black Thing

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Riku named constellations as he saw them. It didn’t matter if the stars he saw were actually part of other, ‘real’ constellations, he’d make them part of his own. He had a whole book of them.-Riku likes looking into the night sky and finding friends he wishes he had.





	Fireflies Stuck in the Big Bluish-Black Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First: In this AU, Riku has never met Sora or Kairi. He knows Naminé and some of the other members of Organization XIII, though the Org doesn't actually exist as such in this AU. 
> 
> Second: This was written for the prompt "Riku - O: the stars or space" and I really liked writing this. I might expand upon this AU at some point, and maybe even let Riku meet the real Sora and Kairi! 
> 
> Third: The title is from The Lion King
> 
> Lastly: Prompt list, as always, can be found [right over here.](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

Riku named constellations as he saw them. It didn’t matter if the stars he saw were actually part of other, ‘real’ constellations, he’d make them part of his own. He had a whole book of them.

If he saw a shape more than three nights in a row without trying too hard, he named it and put it in the book. A one page drawing came first, with the constellation carefully picked out of the sky and something notable to give a clue as to where to find it. Then, on the following page, Riku scribed the time of year and his own coordinates, as well as any known constellations within easy spotting distance of this new one - just to know for sure when and where he could see it again. Finally, he named the constellation with whatever fit the best.

“What did you find tonight?” 

The soft voice startled Riku into looking up from his book. “A new one next to Sora.” He angled the book toward Naminé, showing her the full page spread that detailed the new constellation and the edges of Sora and the Big Dipper for reference. “I haven’t named it yet.” 

“Hmm…” The blonde girl leaned closer, her fingers hovering just above the page. “It’s kind of a wave but also a heart?” 

Riku nodded and pulled the book back into position. He reached for a different colored pencil, a dark blue to shade in the sky around the group of stars. “Exactly. I’ve said it before, but I like not having to explain everything to you.”

Naminé giggled. “I know. Hmm…” She hummed again and leaned across him for a scrap of paper and Riku’s pen. “How about…” She wrote out the name on the scrap. “Kairi. It can mean ocean, and it goes really well with Sora meaning sky.” 

He rolled the name around in his head as he added touches of blue to the charcoal gray of the sky. “I think… I think you’re right.”

“Usually am,” Naminé said with another little laugh. 

Riku playfully pushed at her. “Yeah, sure you are.”

“Don’t stay up too late.” 

“You’re not my mom.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“Brat.”

Naminé blew a raspberry at him before finally moving away. “I’m serious though, Riku. We’ve got a test tomorrow.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He picked up the pen Naminé had dropped back on his desk and uncapped it. “Thanks for the name.” He carefully scrawled  _ Kairi _ at the bottom of the description page. 

“No problem.” 


End file.
